


Абсурд!

by Holda13, WTF Mass Effect 2021 (fandom_MassEffect)



Series: WTF Mass Effect 2021 — Тексты G — PG-13 [6]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Action, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Pre-Mass Effect 2, WTF Kombat 2021, экшн
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holda13/pseuds/Holda13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/WTF%20Mass%20Effect%202021
Summary: Памятная встреча на Омеге.
Series: WTF Mass Effect 2021 — Тексты G — PG-13 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134008
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Абсурд!

**Author's Note:**

> Бета — [meg_aka_moula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meg_aka_moula)

У темноты много лиц, всюду она разная. Бывает спокойная, умиротворенная темнота, которая разливается по полям вместе с ночной прохладой. Бывает тягучая и густая, сулящая опасности, но и манящая ощущением тайны. Бывает темнота, которой можно укрыться, как одеялом… а бывает такая, как здесь, на Омеге. Рваная и изменчивая, то и дело прорезаемая хаотичными всполохами яркого неонового света, пропахшая горечью сигаретного дыма, дешевой выпивки и крови, впитывающейся в грязный бетон. Темнота на Омеге никому не обещала защиты, и даже самые опасные хищники, ступая в неё, должны были держать ухо востро. Один неверный шаг – и темнота проглотит целиком, останется только мечущееся среди хаотичной застройки эхо и запах высыхающей в проулке крови.

Темнота была сценой, и она же была зрителем. Сегодня этот зритель обратил взгляд на немолодого саларианца, который тихо, но напряженно спорил с другим уроженцем Сур’Кеша. Их речь была такой быстрой и отрывочной, что случайный прохожий, даже окажись он здесь, едва ли сумел бы вычленить из этой тарабарщины хоть несколько слов, не говоря уж о том, чтобы понять смысл спора.

Азари, наблюдавшая за спорщиками из теней, не была случайной прохожей и даже не пыталась разобрать речь. Она следила за саларианцами, рассматривая их мимику и без труда считывая язык тел.

Тот, что помоложе, двигался беспорядочно, то и дело сопровождая слова взмахами рук и движениями корпуса, он переступал с ноги на ногу и несколько раз даже начинал раздраженно ходить туда-сюда; потом, под непроницаемым взглядом старшего, сбивался с шага, останавливался, резко выпрямляясь, как напортачивший ученик, собирающийся принять наказание, но злился от того ещё сильнее. Вскоре эта злость снова находила выход в беспокойных движениях.

Его собеседник и близко не был таким суетливым. Он стоял почти неподвижно, по-военному заложив руки за спину, и каждое редкое его движение,было выверенным и точным. Слова – тоже. Смысл диалога ускользал, но понаблюдав какое-то время, азари отметила, что старший говорил значительно меньше своего нервного собеседника, однако каждая реплика вызывала у того новый всплеск негодования. Он обрушивал это негодование на пожилого соплеменника, как океан обрушивает волны на скалы… и эффект был примерно таким же. Застывшая поза, ни намека на эмоциональную реакцию… ну разве что губы, которые старший саларианец время от времени сжимал с явным неодобрением. Впрочем, азари бы не удивилась, узнав, что вспыльчивый юнец даже не замечал этого изменения на лице собеседника, слишком уж поглощен был самим собой, своими претензиями или мнением, которое, очевидно, было для него единственно верным.

Впрочем, ни молодой саларианец, ни его проблемы не заинтересовали её, а вот его пожилого визави азари отметила, решив, что как только вернется в свою святая святых, непременно отдаст распоряжение выяснить, кто он и что за дела ведет на её станции. Чутье, обычно наводящее на опасность не хуже охотничьего варрена, сейчас молчало, в отличие от любопытства.

Пока она размышляла об этом, разговор подошел к концу, и молодой саларианец, бросив что-то особенно забористое на сур’кешианском диалекте, резко развернулся и зашагал прочь. Он был настолько поглощен гневом, что совершенно не смотрел по сторонам. Азари удостоила его удаляющуюся фигуру лишь беглым взглядом, подумав, что этот путь, скорее всего, закончится переулка через три. И, судя по выражению лица оставшегося саларианца, он это мнение разделял.

Выждав еще пару минут, азари уже собиралась уйти, но…

— Слышал, что знаете обо всех делах на станции, – вдруг произнес саларианец, слегка повернув голову в ее сторону. – Всегда занимаетесь разведкой лично? Неожиданно.

— Не всегда. – Ария улыбнулась, выходя из тени и разглядывая саларианского профессора с открытой заинтересованностью, будто диковинную зверушку в зоопарке. – Только когда дело того стоит.

— Польщен. – Он качнул головой в коротком, даже немного резком поклоне, но глаз не отвел, тем самым превратив жест знакомства в жест уважения противнику перед началом поединка.

Ария улыбнулась, так же не спуская с него глаз.

— Я пока не решила, было ли это дело стоящим.

Она извлекла из ножен внушительный клинок, который с равным правом можно было назвать как длинным ножом, так и коротким мечом. В обстоятельствах, от которых зависела жизнь, Ария могла выхватить оружие так быстро, что противник едва ли сумел бы это заметить, да и предпочла бы биотику или огнестрел, но сейчас она позволила стали покинуть ножны медленно и плавно. Превосходно отполированное лезвие поймало неоновые блики и отразило их в глаза саларианца.

Тот проследил за этим маленьким представлением, оценив его по достоинству, и вновь взглянул на королеву. Его губ коснулась улыбка. Она была сдержанной и полной того достоинства, которое появляется спустя много прожитых лет и пережитых бурь. Но Арии показалось, что под всем этим в улыбке скрываеся вызов. Показалось ли ей? Или этот старый саларианец в самом деле вздумал дразнить её? ЕЁ! Королеву Омеги!

— Могу помочь принять решение.

О да, определенно вздумал!

Ария ударила, больше не размениваясь на слова. Стремительный бросок вперед и удар-подсечка должны были сбить саларианца с толку – и с ног, но этого не случилось. Старик ждал до последнего, а потом качнулся в сторону, уходя от столкновения и принимая боевую стойку. Ария усмехнулась. Не так уж просто было найти достойного противника, особенно сейчас, когда она утвердилась в своем статусе. А этот странный…

Додумать мысль Ария не успела, поскольку саларианец пошел в атаку. Его движения были стремительными и безошибочным, он блестяще владел своим телом и точно знал, что делать, чтобы компенсировать разницу в массе и сложении. Возраст, казалось, ничуть не мешал ему, а значит, он действительно прошел серьезную подготовку. Неужели из ГОР? Или СПЕКТР? А врачебная практика – лишь прикрытие?

Вновь задумавшись, Ария едва не пропустила удар; увернуться ей помог скорее инстинкт, чем расчет, и она с удивлением отметила, что на этот раз для победы действительно придется постараться. Эта мысль пронеслась по нервам как электрический заряд. Предвкушение и азарт заполнили разум, и теперь Ария не пыталась их сдержать, даже наоборот, она отдалась им, погружаясь в кипучий боевой задор.

Драка вспыхнула с новой силой. Ария нанесла несколько ударов клинком, но саларианец так и не достал никакого оружия в ответ. Он уворачивался или ловил выпады наручем брони, а после пытался поднырнуть под руку противницы и зайти ей за спину. Ария тоже уворачивалась, и в эти моменты драка как никогда напоминала танец. Весьма стремительный танец, от которого вскоре сбилось дыхание, и который не давал ни секунды на передышку. Лишь ускорялся, ускорялся, ускорялся до головокружительных скоростей, когда неоновые лампы из точек растягивались в светящиеся линии перед глазами.

Саларианец дрался странно, его техника казалась диким нагромождением всех возможных боевых приемов, которые никак друг с другом не сочетались. Вернее, не должны были сочетаться, но он комбинировал их, превращая нелепую мешанину в нечто смертоносное и совершенно непредсказуемое. Ария отражала атаки и контратаковала, балансируя на грани между удовольствием и яростью. Несколько раз ей почти удавалось подловить верткого саларианца, но только «почти», он разгадывал её маневр за какие-то секунды до победы и успевал выставить блок или отскочить так быстро, что это было почти невозможным. Восхитительные навыки!

В какой-то момент Ария осознала, что этот бой может продолжаться ещё долго, пока у одного из них не иссякнут силы. Казалось очевидным, что первым должен был устать саларианец: как ни крути, он был уже немолод, хотя после этого боя «стариком» Ария бы больше его не назвала. Однако она чувствовала, как легкие начинает пощипывать от недостатка кислорода, а мышцы понемногу тяжелеют, противник же с начала боя не стал двигаться менее стремительно или труднее дышать. Для победы нужна была стратегия, но продумать её не получалось, потому что град ударов не прекращался ни на секунду и был таким абсурдным и неожиданным, что захватывал всё внимание.

Ария начала было злиться уже по-настоящему, когда попавшаяся на глаза стена, наконец, навела её на мысль. Азари увернулась от очередной подсечки и заблокировала удар, оттолкнув противника на несколько шагов, и сама качнулась в сторону, надеясь, что движению получилось придать достаточно непроизвольности, чтобы хитрый саларианец купился. Если не можешь победить врага своим оружием – возьми его.

Ария оказалась напротив стены и какое-то время усыпляла бдительность, отражая его удары с помощью стандартных техник и старательно делая вид, что её уже не хватает на большее. Она наблюдала и ждала, когда саларианец решит закрепить успех; в момент его броска она собиралась ускользнуть, вынудив уворачиваться от столкновения со стеной.

И вот время пришло. Мышцы напряглись, начиная маневр, но тут противник прянул в другую сторону – резко, будто атакующая змея – и использовал всю силу инерции этого броска, чтобы впечатать Арию спиной в ту самую стену.

Мир подпрыгнул перед глазами, а когда она снова сфокусировала взгляд, то увидела лицо саларианца возле своего – так близко, что даже в тусклом свете переулка можно было разглядеть испещряющие его кожу морщины.

— Проиграла? – спросил он без особой вопросительной интонации. Его левая рука была поднята, и предплечье упиралось в горло Арии. Любой, хоть раз видевший оснащение наручей, подобных тем, которые носил Мордин Солус, знал: всего одно движение пальцев отделяет шею Королевы Омеги от встречи с омни-клинком, который может в любой момент возникнуть между выступающих частей наруча. – Абсурд.

Ария лениво пошевелила пальцами правой руки, сейчас прижатой к животу саларианца. Её предплечья тоже были закрыты наручами.

— Абсурд, – подтвердила она, и темные тонкие губы медленно растянулись в удовлетворенной, немного дразнящей улыбке.

Вокруг рта Солуса стало гораздо больше морщин, когда раздался его сухой, удовлетворенный смешок.


End file.
